Finding A Cure
by Rose Jean Everdeen
Summary: Lycanthropy has a cure, it is just a matter of finding it. While searching for ways to prove Harry right and get one over on the resident toad Hermione stumbles on a book of obscure laws. What happens when Hermione uses these laws to find a cure lycanthropy with the help of Ron Neville Harry Luna and Ginny. Rated T, may become M...
1. The Beginning

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND THE RELATED CHARACTERS. I MAKE NOTHING FROM THIS MINUS ANY SMILES OR HAPPINESS THIS STORY MAY BRING OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.**_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger, resident book worm of Gryffindor was, true to form, in the expansive Hogwarts library looking for ways to undermine one very irksome toad. She had just finished her first class with the said toad and she was peeved. She was deep in the library, so far back that she suspected that only Madame Pince knew about.<p>

Looking through titles to see if there was any way to get rid of the toad.

Running her hands over the dusty volumes she randomly stopped and pulled one out. Common Book of Uncommon Laws, the cover read. Hermione tucked this book into the crook of her arm and continued to stroll up and down the book shelves. Several rows she pulled out another volume Complete List of Hogwarts Rules, this one read. She pulled another book that was on the next shelf as the spin of the book said A Students Guide to Removing a Horrible Teacher.

Feeling that these three titles would be enough she took them back to the tabel meaning to review them there when she noticed that she had only five minutes before curfew to get to the Gryffindor Common Room. She went up to the Circulation Desk to check the three books out. Madame Pince gave her an understanding look before sending her on her way, though the woman was strict she had a soft spot for the girl, and she assumed she was trying to remove Umbridge, a woman she remembered as a self important Slytherin who did not believe in moving forward or learning new things and, that cursed the small Ravenclaw, being herself, into the hospital wing on almost a daily basis. She hoped that the Young Gryffindor who reminded her so much of herself, with her two friends Dorea Black,and Charlus Potter, Dorea being like the Weasley boy and Harry being like his father and grandfather before him. Shaking herself from her thoughts she finished logging the books that Miss. Granger checked out and went about closing the library for the night.

In the Common Room Hermione read through all three books before seeing that it was breakfast time. She figured what to do and smiled before heading down to breakfast.

She was alone in the Great Hall save for the small Blond Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood and Professor Dumbledore. Slowly other students began to come in, including Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Neville joined them not long after.

"Guys, I think I know how to get rid of Umbridge. I also think that having Luna Lovegood involved will be helpful as well, Ginny can you bring her tothe unused classroom across the Entrance Hall, if anyone will believe us it'll be her, and Neville you come too." Hermione said having a feeling he would be more than helpful as well.

"Yea, I can do it." Ginny said looking at her curiously.

The five Gryffindors hurried to finish their food, four of which were curious as to what Hermione wanted, especially with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. When they were done Ginny went to get Luna while the four fifth years made their way to the appointed classroom.

"What's up 'Mione?" Ginny said closing the door behind her as Luna drifted into the room.

"Well last night I was in-"

"The library" Harry and Ron finished for her.

"yes, now shush. Any way I got some books and read through them. I learned that there is a way for students to get rid of a teacher, it was rare, in fact the last time it happened was when Merlin was a student and created the Patronus Charm. Anyway if a student, or group of students, it can be up to seven students, were to make a great magical advance they become automatic masters of any subjects that are needed in order for the success and improvement to happen. I figured that we should attempt this." Hermione explained.

"Ok, So I get why Harry and Ron were asked, but I do not get why Luna, Ginny, and I were invited to this as well." Neville said

"I just had a gut feeling and after the first night and day I figured that you two were trust worthy to help, and tat you deserved it." Hermione said. "Ginny you were helpful this summer, Neville, you are great in Herbology, better than me even, and Luna, I do not know you but I know that you are sweet and Ginny trusts you. Also you are willing to accept the outlandish that we may deal with."Hermione explained.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Well I wanted to get out of the Toad's class so it has to do with Defense, I also wanted to make her as mad as possible and what does she dislike more than anything? Half-breeds, especially were-wolves. That being said what if we set out to cure lycanthropy?" Hermione said.

"I don't know 'Mione, it has been tried before." Ron said.

"I know that Ronald, but what if they went about it wrong?" Hermione said fire in her eyes. "If we do this Harry you will have to be believed and respected about V-Voldemort and we can also make it so that the year for others is not a waste and students learn real defense."

Harry had momentary look of contemplation before looking at Hermione and nodding.

"First we need to fill out a waiver form and have it signed by Professor Dumbledore, he will send a note to the teachers as to why we are withdrawing from their classes. We have an our before classes so I say we fill it out now and we present it to him today after classes." Hermione proposed.

The others agreed, Ginny some what gloomily as her first class was with her.

They spent the next 45 minutes filling out the form. They had to list all subjects that they would try and get out of and also their names and houses. The only class that they were all happy to get out of was Defense. Other than that they all had a class that they were not happy about leaving but they figured that when the Toad was gone they could plan on going back to those classes, even if not fr grades as they would get automatic OWLs and NEWTS in each class.

They then had to split up and go off to their classes, Ginny to DADA who was in a smug mood, Luna to Herbology, Neville, Harry, and Ron to Divination, and Hermione to Ancient Runes, a class she was sad she put down as a subject that would be needed.

Lunch came quickly and Ginny asked Hermione what they would tell Neville and Luna about the order and Sirius, they decided they would consult with Dumbledore before their meeting. As if on cue the mail came, Hedwig just for a visit. Harry jotted down a quick note and sent her with it. She left to wait outside of Dumbledore's window.

They went to their respective classes, History of Magic for Ginny and Luna and Care of Magical Creatures for the older Gryffindors. After their last three classes they went to Dinner, a note appearing in front of Harry giving them an appointment right after dinner.

Neville checked his watch, "we have ten minutes."

Luna, who had been dragged to the Gryffindor table by Ginny under the pretense of studying for a test in Herbology pushed a piece of apple pie around her golden plate. They decided it was time to leave as Harry needed the map to find Dumbledore's office.

Taking every secret passage they knew the group of six made their way up the Gryffindor Tower.

"I have never been to this part of the castle when I was awake before." Luna said dreamily while playing with her fingers.

Harry decided he would go in alone as he was the only one who would not be stopped. He mde it into the boys' dorm and grabbed the map from his trunk and raced back down the stairs and into the corridor much to the disgruntlement of the Fat Lady which made Luna laugh.

Harry opened the map and led the way to Dumbledore's office. Once he saw his figure say the password, Candy Corn, he wiped the map and folded it, putting it into his pocket. He said the password and the six students climbed onto the Gargoyle's steps and rode it up to the large mahogany door with the griffin door knocker which he lifted knocking it against the gold plate three times. They waited for a minute before they heard Dumbledore's voice call for them to come in.

He greeted them all and made sure that there were enough chairs for all of them to sit.

"Professor, we wanted to discuss the Benefit of All rule that says if we do something to benefit the Magical community that we would become masters in those needed subjects But for what we have planned Neville and Luna, whom I believe will be assets to our goal, do not know about the Order nor do they know about Padfoot. I feel that they can be trusted." Hermione said quickly.

"I agree Miss Granger, we can also have them promise secracy." Dumbledore said so Ginny pulled the two that had been told to wait outside in. They sat next to eachother on Ginny's left and listened as Dumbledore explained about the Order of the Phoenix and about Sirius' innocence, to which Luna proclaimed she knew it.

After the explanations and questions were answered he asked what their plan would be.

"You see Headmaster, we wanted to do something about the deplorable Defense curriculum and I must admit that even more than using this rule to undermine Umbridge I thought we could do something that would grind her gears more, and I know she has a thing against were-wolves which makes it nearly impossible for the average were-wolf to get the Wolfsbane potion and she doesn't seem to care that it helps, so we figured we would try and find a cure. We realize that this is not something that is easy but I think that by banning together the six of us, using and combining our strengths may be able to help. Also while this may help those previously infected we also hope that it can help those as they are bitten." Hermione explained.

Dumbledore looked at them and knew they wanted to help though he was worried.

"We have the waiver, including the list of classes, many of which we plan to audit so we still learn the other information with the exception of DADA as that is why I started this endeavor in the first place" Hermione explained producing the piece of parchment.

He read through it.

"You know, no one that has tried for a cure has included some of these subjects, I think I will grant permission. There is a room on the seventh floor called the come and go room. The house elves know about it but no students do, it should be able to be a good place for you to work on this in the classes that you have on this wavier. You may begin tomorrow, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger you still have prefect duties,I will also give you two hours extra for curfew starting tonight. I would suggest speaking to the house elves tonight. I wish you luck." Dumbledore said effectively dismissing the group.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~AN~<strong>_

_**I have been hit by this plot bunny and was originally going to make it a Sirius/Hermione fic but I have decided on another pairing that I will keep a secret. There will be three pairings, all of which have already been decided. I may do a spin off story about Madame Pince and her friendship with Harry's grandparents but I am not sure. I hope you enjoy this, and like with my other stories reviews help keep the plot bunnies going...**_


	2. Planning

After leaving Dumbledore's office the six students made there way to the kitchens. Hermione tickled the pear and led the group in.

"Master Harry! And he brought his Weezy!" A small figure said hugging Harry.

"Hey Dobby, these are my friends, you know Ron and Hermione, this is Ron's sister Ginny, and Neville and Luna. We came here to ask about the "Come-and-go-room' We would like to get into it.

"I would love to help Master Harry and his Weezy!" Dobby exclaimed

"Thank you Mr. Dobby."

"Oh, I like her." Dobby exclaimed happily "I'll show you the way."

With that the excited elf made for the door to the kitchen and beckoned them to follow. He led the six students up winding stair cases o he seventh floor.

"Dobby, it is just a blank wall." Harry said wondering why he led them there.

"you need to pace before the wall three times thinking of what you need and it will appear." Dobby told him

Harry looked down at him before shrugging his shoulders figuring that it couldn't hurt so walking back and forth he thought about needing somewhere they could be safe and keep their project of finding a cure for lycanthropy a secret. He stopped and waited and after several seconds a non decrepit door appeared.

When they group walked in there was a section just for books on he topic. Off to one side was what could only be described as a laboratory with every piece of equipment imaginable from both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Across the room from that was an area to brew potions. In the center of the room was a small circular conference table where they could meet, plan and compare notes.

The walls were silver with gold trim. The cushions on the chair were a deep blue that had red embroidery. The furniture was all solid mahogany with dark stain.

"This is perfect." Hermione said turning in place looking at the room.

The seven that currently populated the room jumped when there was an unexpected jiggling of the door. Scared out of her mind Hermione was worried that whoever it was was going to get in and wishing she could see if they were friend or foe. No sooner had she thought than the door turned into a window of sorts that showed who was outside. It was their worst nightmare. A small toad dressed in an obnoxious amount of pink. She had a look on her face as if she knew they were in there.

"What are we going to do?" Ron said the panic clear in his voice.

"Think of what you need or want." Luna said serenely who thought of the door being locked when she heard the door knob get touched.

Hermione looked at her skeptically at first but drew the connection between what the Ravenclaw girl said and what happened when she wanted to know who had been outside the window had suddenly appeared. She concentrated hard on the door only being visible to those they wanted to know and also to be sound proof so no one could hear their voices coming from no where. She also concentrated on making it so only they and the ones that knew about their project and they wanted to get in where allowed in.

Holding he breath she waited and watched as Umbridge looked confusedly at the now blank expanse of the wall. They all knew she was suspicious as they felt she was glaring at them and not the stone expanse in front of her.

"I know Dumbledore said we could start not goin to classes tomorrow but I think we should for a couple of weeks until she forgets about that. We need to tell the other professors we are no longer going to be in their classes, we should also tell them why, with the exception of her and maybe Snape." Harry said.

"That is a good idea Harry." Hermione said nodding in agreement.

Dobby had popped back to the kitchens when he saw his friends would be ok after several thanks were given to him for helping to find this room.

"Do you think it is safe to go back to the common room?" Neville asked

Harry's eyes widened. "I left the map in my trunk."

Ron and Hermione groaned while Ginny Luna and Neville looked confused.

Suddenly two portraits appeared on the two side walls. One was a picture of a tall lanky looking woman with black hair that shined in the light from the full moon. She had baby blue eyes and was flipping through a book and was near the book shelves. The other potrait held a man with rusty colored hair and sparkling topaz eyes. He seemed to be trying to get the woman's attention from across the room and a white haired man and much shorter brunette laughed at the red head's antics, it was night in their portrait as well.

"She blocked me from her portrait!" The man said clearly distressed.

"Well you shouldn't have teased her about your cubs thinking of a connector to the common rooms over her little chick." The shorter woman said, her laughter still in her eyes.

"Excuse me but what is going on?" Harry asked, the first to gain his voice.

"You see Mr. Potter this is a special room, the only one that carries the gifts of all four of us, you could say this room is a lasting physical reminder of us and Godric here was teasing Rowena about Mr. Weasley thinking of creating a direct link to and from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor common rooms." The white haired man said.

"Well because of what you are doing you can connect the passage anywhere in the school and that means that you can get to any common area, but because our portraits are special we can decide weather or not to let you through." Rownea said closing her book. "The other side will remain hidden from all those you wish to hide it from as well."

"That is neat, do we need a password or anything?" Neville asked nervously.

"No, just let one of us know where you want to go and we will let you through, the passwords are because other portraits have contact with so many so it is a way to make sure people go where they belong. For example you may know where Gryffindor tower is but you need the password to get in, that started a about 20 years after the school because the portraits and entrances could no longer remember every single person that was allowed through." Rowena said.

Hermione and Luna looked as if Christmas had come early at being able to "talk" to the founders and learn more about the school, things that no one else knew. Neville looked relieved that he would not need to remember anymore passwords. Ginny, Ron, and Harry looked neutral though they knew Hermione would be in here possibly more than the library now.

"I suggest you all run along to your common rooms if you want to keep this a secret. You need to be up early for classes." Helga said warmly. Ginny yawned just then prompting the others to agree and they decided to meet after dinner the next night in order to begin researching about their newest project.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~AN~<strong>_

_**Sorry for the delay, I have been chipping away at this a little at a time. Orginally they were supposed start research in this chapter but it took on its own life, they were also not going to keep it a secret and the Toad wasn't going to find the door. Beyond that I hope it was worth the wait!**_

_**Also to my guest reviewer, I chose the six I did because of who started the DA and then who brought it back in Deathly Hallows. Other characters, including the ones you mentioned could have suggested what Hermione did sooner or stood by Harry as Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny did but the others did not so I chose the aforementioned six. Also I wanted something that could help a larger population. We know of several packs of werewolves and it is rare to find extreme, or any people that have suffered the Cruciatas curse. I have not ruled out a sequel that may save Neville's Parents (something inspired by your review) though it depends on what happens in this story. Also I am not a huge Cho fan and I wanted to keep the group small and among what I have seen called the Silver Six, which is why the twins are not involved to the same degree. Not saying they will not be included in some way in the future. As for the Slytherins I may have some gray Slytherins join (i.e. Blaise or Astoria and Daphne Greengrass) but again the core group that will be doing the most work are the six mentioned. I think that most students would have continued to suffer in silence if Hermione had not suggested the formation of the DA. I hope that explains and addresses your review and if you have questions or need further explanations drop me a review or message and I shall respond.**_


End file.
